Velvet Whistles
Velvet Whistles is a supporting character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is the mother of Rainbow Dash, and was formerly the famous adventurer, A.K. Yearling. Background As a young adult, Velvet Whistles was a famous explorer and adventurer, going on perilous adventures, searching for different artifacts in harsh terrains, battling various groups of enemies and bringing the artifacts for museums. She eventually wrote her adventures into novels, with her titling her adventurer self as A.K. Yearling. She was also close childhood friends with Gridiron Sunrise, who is Rarity's father, and they did everything together. Eventually, she settled down and married a stallion, giving birth to Rainbow Dash. However, unimpressed with Rainbow's lacking intelligence, the stallion left them, leading to Velvet being very supportive to Rainbow and trying to maintain her daughter's self esteem. She eventually becomes very lonely, due to Rainbow barely contacting her. Upon discovering her daughter to be a Wonderbolt, she is enthusiastic and she starts coming to Rainbow's games. The very cheerful support for Rainbow, as well as her constant attempts to be a part of Rainbow's life, eventually proved to be too much for her, causing Rainbow to snap and yell at her. Velvet realizes that maybe she is being too intrusive and feels it better that she stays away from her daughter. However, once Rainbow learns the origins of her mother's support, the two become much closer, with Velvet also learning to tone down her cheering. Eventually, Velvet enters a close romantic relationship with Gridiron Sunrise, somewhat to the embarrassment of both Rainbow and Rarity. Velvet and Gridiron eventually get married and live a happy marriage. Appearance Velvet is a pegasus pony with light blue fur and has a green and red striped mane and tail. She also has blue eyes and her mane presents straight bangs covering her forehead. She also wears a yellow sports jacket with green collar and cuffs and wears a white t-shirt with blue trim, featuring the rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark of her daughter on the front. Personality and Traits Velvet is incredibly cheerful, friendly, caring and goofy. She is extremely supportive of others and is an incredibly loving and caring parent. She is very joyous and excited for her daughter's success and she is always very nice and polite to others. She is also shown to be very timid and gentle as well, and is very sensitive and easy to hurt, and she is also clumsy. However, she is still very forging and loving. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Nurturer Category:Pure of Heart Category:Altruistic Category:Married or Parents Category:Adventurers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Selfless Category:Guardians Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Optimists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Forgivers Category:Loyal Category:Ingenue Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Shy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Insecure Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Recurring Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Incompetent Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:In Love Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Healers Category:Lawful Category:Mentor Category:Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Old Characters